Civilian Shopping
by Mango Tee
Summary: Invited by Ayame, Naruto Uzumaki spends his day shopping with the beautiful chef. Lemon, one-shot.


A/N: Not technically my first lemon, but this is my first one-shot. **I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Oh! I want this dress!"

Her eyes were darting everywhere; searching for something she liked in the rack of clothing in front of her.

"Maybe this one!"

Ravished by her once in a blue moon break from work, she slid three unappealing dresses to the left picking out a blue one. Subconsciously, her chocolate eyes landed on a yellow summer dress which hid behind the blue clothing. Her shriek was laced with pleasure.

"No! I'll pick this one instead."

There was an audible sigh behind her, "Just pick one already."

Adopting a look of frustration, she faced the source of the voice. Her chocolate eyes connected with a pair of azure ones. "How can you be in such a bad mood?"

"Well, excuse me! I don't find this amusing at all." He gestured at the endless rack of clothing around them. Feminine merchandise blinded his senses. Even the speakers mounted on the wall playing soft songs, projected a girly atmosphere. Manliness didn't exist in a place such as this.

Her cheeks puffed in response, "C'mon, you have to! You promised me."

His complaining spirit deflated as he heard the truth escape Ayame's glossed lips. It was yesterday, on a beautiful summer day, that he agreed on joining the brunette on her free day. He couldn't decline her invitation; not when she used her eyes as a weapon of psychological warfare.

Naruto officially listed her as one of the top in his _Dangerous People_ list.

"Yes, I promised that I would go shopping with you," He accepted his defeat. "But, I didn't think that it would take this long for you to find a dress."

"It's my style, making sure the things I buy are appealing and non-expensive." She went through the rack again, double checking to see that no dress was ignored. "I like to be money efficient."

Naruto frowned, "I do that too! And I still save time for more activities for the day."

"Naruto those orange jumpsuits you had weren't attractive." The blond winced, that struck deep. The fact that she didn't even face him only intensified the blow.

"Hey! I did look cool in those!" Naruto defended his orange outfit. "You haven't seen me in a fight, so you have no right to diss the orange!"

This time, Ayame made eye contact, "Ahh, but I did! My parents and I were there to watch your match against Hyuuga-sama." Of course they were there. Years of investing on the child, assuring Naruto wouldn't walk on the wrong road; the Ichiraku family had to witness his progress.

"But, it's okay. Your eyes take away all of the attention," The brunette reassured him, her focus shifted to the clothing rack once again.

The blond blushed severely. Embarrassed as he was, he had no clue that they watched his chuunin exam. That she saw his match. And to conclude her part of the argument with a compliment was just too much.

Since when was she like this?

However, the blond didn't care how straightforward she was. He still welcomed it warmly. His slight interest and attraction of the assistant ramen chef was still there. Existing deep within his heart ever since childhood when girls barely glanced at his direction. His chaotically pulsating heart was a testimony to that.

When the blond heard a huff of annoyance escaped from her, Naruto knew that it was time to move onto a different rack. He sighed audibly.

With the yellow summer dress in her hand, she decided to look for more clothes somewhere else. She gestured for Naruto to follow her, "Come on, this way."

Naruto was right behind Ayame as they migrated across the store. The blond felt several eyes coming from the female customers and employees. _Man_, he thought, _they must think I'm a weirdo. My life as a respectable shinobi is over!_

His degree of comfort descended when he thought of being compared to the infamous super pervert of Konoha. He had high respects for Jiraiya, but he couldn't take it when his actions paralleled the toad sage; especially when Sakura and Tsunade have to constantly inform him.

They passed the cashier, "We're not done?"

"I still want to look around," she replied with a smile. Excitement rolled from her.

"Why? Didn't you only come here to buy a dress for the summer?"

"Seriously Naruto, you need to learn to tolerate a lady."

"This is so troublesome," he placed himself in Shikamaru's shoes. "So, where do you plan on taking me?"

Although she was irritated by her companion's whines, she kept her smile.

"You'll see."

Somehow, he didn't like where this was going. Ever since the beginning of the day, Ayame had been fairly suspicious. Every store they've been in, she made comments that teased him to no end. And, when they stopped to eat at a café, he was hesitant to think that this was a date. Naruto widened his eyes as something in his system clicked.

Maybe this was a date from the very beginning! Maybe the ramen chef used this as a gesture of her feelings for him. He couldn't name any girl who invited him to go shopping with her. Not even Hinata, who had taken an interest in him for quite a while, asked him out!

Wait…that wasn't right. When the brunette questioned about it yesterday, he couldn't recall any words that signified that kind of motive. Her words were spoken as if to a friend and laced with honest intentions.

Man, what was he thinking?

However, he counted such thoughts possible when he saw their destination. Sweat coated the palm of Naruto's hands when they arrived at the underwear section.

He had to ask, "Uhhm, what are we doing here?"

"What do you think? I need new bras and panties." She said flatly.

"Couldn't you do that some other time or with another friend? Preferably, a girl." Nervousness was found in his words. He really didn't want people to think he was a pervert.

"What's the use of that? This day is my only day off." Her search for cute underwear started, "And, I thought guys like observing this stuff."

"I do," Naruto groaned. He couldn't believe that she made him say those words. Accepting perverseness was the first step to following his sage master.

Ayame shifted her attention to Naruto and cupped his cheeks, three gold bracelet jingled as the blond tried to break away from her grasp. "Then, watch and smile!"

When she returned to her shopping, Naruto nursed his aching left cheek. Unknown to his companion, the giggles that passed through her lips as she let go eased the pain.

Yondaime's legacy watched the brunette ramen chef with concentration. He had to be truthful; far, far away from that working outfit Ayame looked really good. She was outfitted with a gray, short-sleeved top uniquely designed to show her shoulders. Matching her top with a short that revealed a generous amount of legs, the brunette adorned her look with a pair of jeweled black sandals. A long ruby necklace and matching earrings finished her appearance.

He broke optical connection whenever he sensed her occasional glance. He didn't want to be caught stealing a glimpse at her. Fortunately, as the time passed, she never did. Hah! Naruto wanted to thank his master for his teachings. After his three year training with the _gama sennin_, being discreet became Naruto's forte.

Ayame finished her exploration on the third rack of underwear. She picked a candy plaid lace bra with matching panties, "What do you think of this one?"

"Are you seriously asking me?" She nodded, "Fine, it looks good."

She lowered the undergarments, "Just good?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Alright, alright. Jeez…" She placed it back. Choosing another one, the brunette displayed a crimson lace bra with matching panties. "Opinions?"

Naruto couldn't believe she would put him on the spot like this. He was already severely blushing, adding the fact that a few customers overheard them only worsen the situation. The blond sheepishly scratched the back of his hair. A procedure he committed a thousand times whenever he was uncomfortable or embarrassed. Subconsciously, he spoke, "You'd look great in that…"

Naruto noticed a malicious smirk formed on the brunette's face. "Are you undressing me in your mind, Naruto?"

The blonde's blushing reached a new degree. Damn his inability to think before speaking! And, damn her ability to conjure teasing comments!

Again, Ayame placed it back on the rack. The assistant ramen chef smirked as she motioned towards the black thong that was isolated from the other garments. "What about that one?"

Naruto's eyes got bigger.

"Just kidding!" She stuck her tongue out as she went back to her hunt.

The last Uzumaki deeply sighed. The action of doing so felt like he drained all of his discomfort. Was this really how females acted when they invite male friends to shop together? Is this what Neji felt when Tenten dragged him to countless of stores? If so, Naruto really needed some tips from the Hyuuga genius.

The blond felt a tug on his left elbow. He stared at the source. Ayame was pointing at the fitting rooms, "Come on! I want to try this on."

There was a yellow bra with matching panties in her hands.

"Okay, I guess I'll wait here." Internally, he begged Ayame not to leave him.

"There's a bench right next to the fitting room, you can sit there if you want. I don't want to leave you here alone." Dang, Naruto didn't know that she was a mind reader.

The fitting rooms were at the back of the boutique. Instead of panel doors, white solid ones were placed to block the prying eyes of dirty men. Naruto was seated on a wooden bench that was mounted on the wall, and Ayame occupied the closest fitting room.

A few minutes passed as he patiently waited; drumming on his knees. Naruto adopted a bored expression. How long was it going to take? It was only a couple more seconds when a grunt phased through the walls of the fitting room.

"Ayame, you okay?" He voiced his concern.

The silence lived for four seconds before she responded, "Yes, I'm just checking out what I picked."

A smile flitted across his face as he pictured Ayame in the yellow summer dress that she chose. "Does it look alright?"

Yet four more seconds before she responded. The blond was starting to feel like he shouldn't have asked that question.

"Do you want to come and take a look for yourself?"

"Sure," Naruto wanted to see that dress on her. He walked over to the fitting room. A clicking noise indicated unlocked door. The blond entered.

"Tada!" She spun to deliver a 360-degree view. She was outfitted in her undergarments.

Blood massively and continually poured from his nose, "What the hell?"

She placed her hands on her hips. She gestured to the summer dress that hung on the wall, "Oh, come on! Did you really think I was putting on that dress?"

"I thought you were trying on the entire outfit!"

"I am. I'm just checking myself out in these adorable little _things_."

Naruto turned around to exit the fitting room, "I'll be leaving now…" He'd created sufficient damage between them.

"Wait," her words rooted him. "I want to know your opinion."

The blond turned around to face her. Azure eyes connected with chocolate colored ones. "Why? You got a boyfriend to impress or something?"

She broke away eye contact as she crossed her arms, pressing onto her chess. Her breasts projected threateningly. As if the brunette already done enough to reveal herself to him, her current pose was in a whole different level. He needed to find plugs for his nose; fast!

"I just wanted to know a male's thoughts."

Her lips were pouted as she refused to glance at the blond. Ayame adorned her expression with a blush.

Naruto knew that expression well. Carrying abundance amount of experience around the Hyuuga princess made sure of that. Willingly, he stayed hoping to please the ramen making goddess. He closed the door.

Ayame perked up, "Goody! So, what do you think?"

She spun gracefully and Naruto drank his observations quick. The yellow lace bra hugged her breasts perfectly; lifted generously to offer a fantastic view. The matching bottom undergarments also served its purpose wonderfully. Whether he declared it or not, Ayame was really a beautiful girl. "You look amazing, Ayame."

In response, she held up a peace sign. Her bracelets rattled as she did so, "I knew you'd say that!"

The blond sighed deeply. Way to take in his compliments.

"I think the panties are awfully tight though."

Naruto stared at her rear. His skillful pupils marked any possible smears. He found none. "I don't think so. It looks like they were made especially for you."

Damn. He was starting to lose his control over his words.

She lifted her butt slightly, providing a better view for the blond to state any other notices he made. "You think so?" Her left index finger was pressed onto her chin.

He flushed, but nodded nonetheless.

Naruto seated himself on a stool at the right corner of the room. It wasn't comfortable, but it did manage to ease his nervousness. He watched Ayame as she observed herself upon the large mirror to her right.

"_You look amazing, Ayame."_

The blond dropped his head. What was he thinking? His feelings almost slipped. Considering Ayame's nature, he must've acted like an idiot to her. Like all the women he'd come to know. How lame.

But, somewhere deep inside him, he wanted to change all of that. All of his ignorance towards a maiden's feelings. All of his ignorance towards his.

And, here was his chance to prove just that! His eyes widened beyond limits. He would be declared a fool if he didn't seize this chance right now! A fool of a lifetime. He didn't want that; all of his friends already called him an idiot for not noticing Hinata all these years. Naruto didn't want to make the same mistake again.

He wouldn't allow it.

Naruto stood and started to march towards the brunette. The gears of his limbs came to life by the power of instincts. He was ready for what he was about to do. Naruto was full-aware of his actions.

Now all he needed to do was to **not** place himself upon Jiraiya's shoes. Constantly, he saw the outcome of Jiraiya's swag. And the blond wanted one day where he was free of red-marked handprints upon his whiskered face.

Accidentally gripping on her wrist harshly, he spun Ayame around. "Naruto?" Without responding, he smashed her lips upon hers.

This was his way of communicating all of his stored feelings for her. Naruto hoped that it would reach her.

They broke from contact, "Ayame…" The blond tried to sound his actions, but Ayame beat him to it.

"What took you so long," she asked with a smile, projecting pure happiness. He had the audacity to act clueless. "I don't believe you."

He still held her wrist. But now, he held her as if she was fragile. "I don—"

"Do you really believe that I would let you get this far without carrying the same feelings towards you?"

Naruto blinked once, was this a trick question? "No….?"

Ayame released a cute giggle, "I love you Naruto. I've had, for years."

Surprise was plastered on his face, "Really?"

His ramen making goddess nodded in response. "Ever since my dad brought that adorable little boy over to the shop. I never stopped caring for him and loving him." The blond smiled. This was the best! Hesitantly, he leaned to plant a kiss once again. This time she met him halfway.

They held each other for several minutes. They kissed for several minutes. It was the greatest several minutes of his life. This was better than beating Pein and saving Konoha, bringing back his Uchiha brother, or expressed with the title of being the future seventh Hokage.

His head descended to her neck where he planted a small soft kiss. A loud moan escaped from her lips instantly; an excellent gesture of pleasure. Naruto silently thanked her for the indirect compliment.

As he placed several more kisses on her flesh, his hands roamed on her back; caressing every single detail he arrived on. He made sure he didn't miss anything.

Engrossed by the heat of their physical communication, he ended up smashing Ayame against the wall. She groaned at his roughness, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she captured his lips again.

He felt her legs wrapped around him to which he happily kept her stable. "I didn't expect for it to turn out like this."

Ayame just kept demonstrating her love through physical contact. Naruto didn't know why he was still talking. Absent-mindedly, Naruto probed her mouth with his tongue. And to his happiness, she didn't mind. The quarrel with their tongues ended quickly as they gasped for air. Then, they went at it again.

Moments later, something poked Ayame. And Naruto prayed that she didn't notice anything. More than anything, he hoped that she'd been engrossed about their current activity that she didn't pay attention to it. Unfortunately, the brunette did. A soft giggle that passed through her mouth was all the confirmation he needed.

"Shit."

Ayame opened her eyes, "Happy, Naruto?"

"I'm sorry," he said though his blush was visible.

"What are you sorry for? You're a man, right? Finish what you started."

That did it, giving him enough fuel to continue on. With his newly discovered vigor, he closed the short distance between their faces and cupped her firm rear. A short moan escaped her lips.

Naruto was amused on the inside. She liked that, huh? Without hesitation, his hands invaded her undergarment, flesh upon flesh. Since she didn't do anything to stop his touch, the blond assumed it was alright.

He touched her for five minutes. It felt eternal.

When the feeling of pleasure became familiar to their systems, Ayame decided it was time to move onto better levels. Proceeding to grind on his crotch, his excitement started to grow. And dang, what a growth it was!

She couldn't get an answer as of now, but Ayame estimated it to be standing at twenty-three centimeters. That was more than large enough to deliver a staggering blow. As the thoughts reached her, she licked her lightly glossed lips in anticipation.

Naruto slightly unsealed his mouth; he thought Ayame was asking for an entrance when her tongue touched both of their lips. But, when her tongue retreated, embarrassment spread throughout his body. Way to mess up, he told himself.

At least Ayame didn't notice his mistake.

The ramen goddess unlaced her fingers and brought them over to his orange and black jacket. "This is unfair." She unzipped his top, tossing them off to the side. "So much better," She admired his chiseled frame.

His training over the years had produced great results.

Naruto's hands shifted to her bra. He was gesturing for her to remove it. But, being innocent as he ever was, he waited for her permission. Fortunately, it didn't take long. A second after her nod, he eliminated her top undergarment.

Naturally, Ayame sent him a flustered expression. It wasn't her first time at this, but she still didn't get used to the feeling of being exposed. Something about it sent ripples down her spine.

With his right hand, he cupped her right breast first. It was an experimenting touch as he wasn't familiar to this type of contact. It felt good, just as he predicted it out to be. The wave of vulnerability ignited as he came into connection. Naruto added three more soft squeezes until he felt satisfied.

Then, he moved onto the left one. Displaying the same attention as her right breast he got to work. This time he knew just how rough he needed to be. Tightly grasping her left boob, she groaned, "Don't, not too tight…"

There, mission accomplished. He found his limit.

Naruto cupped her with both hands this time. Press, pull, release, and repeat. Ayame lifted her head in pure ecstasy. The blond was relentless in his work, the markings of a great lover in the process. His tugs made it easier for her to reach her climax. Ugh, he was so good at this! Her panties were already drenched. And he didn't even apply tongue combinations.

Another pull was made, another groan followed.

While the blond focused all of his intentions to her breasts, her hands drifted down his body to arrive at the destination she desired. Slipping into his orange and black pants, she gripped his anatomy. She heard a moan instantly. Her hands explored the length of his penis.

Yank.

The strong pull hammered the blond beyond comprehension. This was a unique feeling to experience. It was completely alien to him. Just a single tug had the power to plunge Naruto into a sea of pleasure. It lived in his system for quite awhile before fading slowly. He didn't like losing that intense feeling.

His deep breathing complied with his wildly pulsating heartbeat.

She yanked again, this time decreasing the strength of her hold so that her fingers glided on his skin. Naruto widened the size of his mouth as an audible groan passed through his throat. Damn, damn, Ayame was so good at this!

Abandoning her breasts, Naruto's arms circled around her frame; pulling her closer. The speed of her tugs increased, catapulting the blond passed his limit. He knew this. She knew this. Only time would tell.

Ayame jerked him faster. Excited anticipation grasped her. She wanted this to be over with and move onto the better stuff. As she tugged, her grip slowly loosened again. She wanted to introduce him to the power of delicate touch. While her fingers ran down his length, her hand twisted as well.

A small portion of his contents leaked. That brought a victorious smile upon her lips. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

But, she decided to stop. An action that plastered a look of major disappointment, "What happened? Why'd you stop."

Ayame took a second to respond. She had to think about this, "Hold on, I want to try something out."

"Like?"

"Just follow me," the brunette shifted her position, her back pressed against Naruto. He stood still, patiently waiting for her to continue.

With her panties lowered, she clamped Naruto's hardened rod in between her toned thighs. The size of his cock was still decent enough to fully grasp it with her hand. Ayame continued to please her lover. Utilizing her full abilities, she draped his flesh with her saliva. Using her hand, the brunette swept her liquid to coat all of him. As her fingers softly rubbed his skin, her grip slowly tightened with each surface covered.

She accelerated abruptly. Every single jerk was faster than the other, she made sure.

"Ugh," this was way better than her previous attempts to make him cum. "You're good."

Three slowly increasing tugs were all she needed to do before he reached his climax. "Keep going," Naruto demanded as pressure began to gather in his groin. In respond, she pulled two more times in the same style. The last heave took it. Starting strong in her grip, her fingers lightened as they slid down his meat. It was different than the other pulls. And the absence of repetition resulted in his release.

He came as powerful as a geyser. Shooting his semen onto the fitting room wall, a blissful sensation carved the edge of his smile. This was the best. She was a beast.

However, he was still stiff as ever. Years of kyuubi's physical meddling had gifted him an abundance amount of stamina. Ayame's wonderful fingers didn't do it quite yet.

"Ah! It's still active," she flicked his penis. Naruto flinched upon the slight sting.

"Just give me a moment. I'll get rid of it." He tried to escape from her grasp, but she didn't allow that.

"You know, you didn't give me the equal amount of pleasure…"

"Sorry! It's just that…it was t—"

She understood that he placed his enjoyment first before hers. She was only teasing him; it was his first time. Her expectations were low. Ayame twisted her head to capture his lips, "I know."

She let go of his penis and walked over to the stool. Holding onto the edge of the stool, she bent as she shifted her head to meet his gaze. Lust was present when he stared into her brown pools. "Come over here, and we'll call it even."

Naruto was surprised. She wanted penetration? Well, he did get far already. "Alright," He said, placing himself at her entrance. Before he could continue on, however, he needed an answer. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

Then, he began his delightful journey into her with a slow thrust. Jiraiya warned him to ease himself on the first entrance because, as a man, he needed to consider the pain that it delivered upon the female and admire the heavenly sensation that it brought to the male. He moaned as he felt her warmth. He still kept the same pace until he reached his limit. Sliding to exit her felt as much, if not better, than thrusting in, he noted.

He never knew that it felt this good! He'll never doubt Jiraiya's words ever again!

"Ah, shit!" He dipped inside her, her walls giving him the same welcome as before. A small pressure began to gather in his systems.

Ayame let a few groans of pleasure as he rocked her world. Wrapped in her desires, this was the best sensation she ever felt in months. "Faster!" Her plea barely reached his ears. Enveloped in abundant satisfaction, she couldn't muster enough strength to create an audible and complete demand.

After she got used to his size, she received nonstop thrills from his thrusts. Each movement he created inside her drove her to the edge. During one of his plunges, he stayed encased in her for a few seconds before slipping back out. He hoped that this variation would satisfy her.

"Fuuuuck! More…" He complied with her needs.

He accelerated, diving into her with such force that when his crotch collided against her butt it produced a sound. It was soft at first, but as he synchronized his force with rhythm the noise soon began to grow.

"Oh my god!" He watched her as she shook with rupture. Bending forward, he reached for her right breast. Utilizing all he learned today, her satisfaction expanded.

"Yeah…right there…right there," Ayame clenched her teeth as she brushed her hair back to position. If Naruto proceeded on with his speed, her release wouldn't take long. She placed her left hand on top of her bottom and stretched it back to increase the sensation for both of them.

For them, pressure continued to build in their systems. They had endured long enough. The reward of their activity was fast approaching. And both of them knew this. Without so much of a word to each other, Naruto knew that he needed to reach greater speeds to cum. In the back of her mind, she wanted him to.

Grasping her waist with more strength this time, he dug into her roughly. Exploring everything her vagina had to offer, he stayed inside her longer than usual. This would be his last thrust of the day. He pulled back only half way through before intensely thrusting again.

"Ah! Naruto-kun," Naruto heard the honorific title behind his name. He forcefully engraved it in his memories. "Almost there." He expertly controlled his speed: slow, fast, slow, slow, fast, slow, then his speed rapidly grew once more.

Then, as he expected, she released her juice while her pussy swallowed his anatomy.

"Shit, I'm gon—"

"Don't!" She instantly screamed; without full control of her actions. "Don't do it inside."

With mad determination, he moved with his fastest speed. The trigger was about to be pulled. He was almost there! He couldn't contain it any longer. The hair on his back and arms unhurriedly stood. His head rolled back and unleashed a lengthy moan.

He pulled out at the last second and spilled his contents all over her back. A smile graced his face.

* * *

It was six in the evening when they returned to the Ichiraku house. After Ayame bought the dress and the matching undergarments, they decided to have dinner at Chouji's favorite barbeque grill. Comically enough, they found the Akimichi seated on the counter emptying the restaurant of its supplies.

However, Naruto still couldn't erase the unwavering glare of the cashier as his brunette lover paid for her stuff.

Ayame closed the distance between them and locked him in a goodbye kiss. Moments later she parted to head for the front door.

A hand stopped her.

"So, when is your next day-off?"

A small smirk was plastered on her face as she laced their fingers together, "That's a surprise."

* * *

**A/N:** Yo! So, let me know what you guys think? I wanna make sure the next time I write something like this, it will improve. Please and thank you! ^^


End file.
